Foul Play
by Kaoru-890
Summary: The Inu gang are on the hunt for shards as usual when suddenly Kagome and Inuyasha get bitten by a mysterious creature and they get to read each others minds, chaos ensues. But was this bite an accident? Why is it only those two and not the others?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I will someday (I wish)

Summery: The Inu gang are on the hunt for shards (as usual) when suddenly Kagome and Inuyasha get bitten by a mysterious creature and they get to read each others minds, chaos ensues. But was this bite an accident? Why is it only those two and not the others? Read and find out. R&R please.

"Talking"

Thinking'

Scene change

**Chapter 1 Bitten**

"Come on Inuyasha," said a cheerful voice that could only belong to one person.

"What do you want wench?" He said gruffly, he had been daydreaming and she had cut it off right when they were about to- "Well you were daydreaming and you were slowing us down" She slowed down to walk beside him. "And you never daydream, so I was just wondering what's wrong." She asked quietly so no one would hear and the lecherous monk, Miroku, wouldn't catch Inuyasha.

"Ho ho Inuyasha, could you be dreaming about a certain young Miko hmm?"

Too late.

Inuyasha and Kagome's cheeks turned red and Inuyasha was about to tell him to shut up when Sango, the fourth member of their group, slapped the monk upside the head. "Shut up Houshi, you don't know when to keep your mouth shut, OR when to keep your hands to yourself." She growled as she saw his "cursed" hand creeping toward her butt.

_Who could he be talking about? Certainly not me, that's for sure'_ Kagome pondered, distracted, she didn't hear what Miroku said next. But she did hear what Inuyasha said, and chuckled to her self.

"Oh but my Lady Sango, you are the only one that can make my heart beat faster with just a look" He said theatrically, placing one hand over his heart and leaning his head back.

"Yeah, that's because you know that you did something wrong and are gonna get slapped for it." Muttered Inuyasha to himself, his sensitive ears caught Kagome laughing quietly in the back ground, the sound was like music to his hears, never had he heard anything so attractive as Kagome's laugh.

"Ahh heh heh" Miroku laughed nervously, putting one hand to the back of his head and scratched it nervously.

"Miroku" Inuyasha growled out, not sure if he wanted to know what the monk had done.

Miroku started to walk backwards as Inuyasha advanced towards him, but soon started running as he saw the hanyou getting closer. And the chase was on, leaving the girls behind, bewildered, never knowing what the lecher actually did.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

And so they continued their trek as soon as Miroku woke up from the beating he received.

Scene Change

"Ouch!"

"What now wench?" Inuyasha asked irritably, he was tired of having to keep slowing down for her. _You know that's not true'_ A voice in his head said _you know you love it when you have to stop for her and when you get to carry her if she's really hurt you love the way she feels all pressed up against your back, her hot wet cu-.' Shut up'_ He quickly said, effectively cutting off his inner voice.

"Kagome are you O.K.?" Shippo asked, worried for his surrogate mother.

"I don't know Shippo; something just bit me, a bug probably." Kagome whispered softly, wanting to relieve Shippo of worry, but not irritate Inuyasha who seemed irate enough.

_Damn this bite is really starting to burn'_ Kagome thought, wincing inwardly.

"Hmm would you like for me to look at it Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, totally innocent for once.

"No thank you Miroku I can look at it on my own, no need for you, besides, I don't want to be groped"

"But I-"

"She said no, Bozo so back off. Feh, its nothing to cry about anyway, let's keep moving" He remarked callously, as thought not caring if she was hurt, when what he really wanted to do was pick her up and take her to the nearest stream and hold her arm under the water till the itching stopped. Or kiss the bite, going all the way up to her neck, and to her mouth_-Whoa where the hell did that come from, I don't even like her like that' Yes you do, you just didn't know it yet, until now'_ The voice was back, taunting him. _Who are you?'_ Inuyasha asked, all the while thinking he was crazy for talking to a voice in his head. _I'm you'_ It said. _Huh? Come again' I'm your conscience or your other voice, the one that never comes out, in other words'_ It confirmed. _Feh, whatever "conscience", just leave me alone'_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly, while looking at him to see if he was all right.

"Yeah?" He said gently.

Kagome jumped back a little, Inuyasha never said anything nice, much less gently, what was going on?

"Um you were daydreaming again," She said hesitantly, not wanting to break the reverie that had befallen her secret love.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked on, wondering when their two friends would tell the other they loved them.

"Ouch! Damn that hurt" Inuyasha suddenly yelled out effectively cutting off the melancholy mood that had settled on all of them.

"Inuyasha are you ok? Did you get bit by the same thing I did?" Kagome asked, concerned for her friend.

"I would guess so; I don't know what else it could be"

Miroku and Sango turned to look at each other, wondering what had bitten their friends, hoping that what ever it was, that it didn't bite them.

"I think we should set up camp here Inuyasha, you and Kagome might be seriously injured, we cannot risk the two of you" Said Sango, hoping he would listen to her, if only for Kagome's sake.

"Feh, fine we'll stop here, but we leave at the crack of dawn, got that?"

"Yes I get it, thank you Inuyasha, I'm sure that it will help you as well" Said Sango while grabbing Miroku and running off to set up camp before Inuyasha could change his mind and they would all have to start walking again.

"Feh" He grumbled and started to choose the tree where he would be sleeping, leaving Kagome to follow the others.

Camp

They all sat around the fire, just like all the other times, Inuyasha drooling over some Ramen that Kagome was cooking, Sango trying to get out of reach of our favorite Houshi's hands. Everyone knew what was coming.

SLAP

"Maybe that will teach you to keep your hands to your self Monk" Sango yelled at the unconscious lecher.

"Does it ever?" Kagome remarked sarcastically, reminding them of all the times he had gotten slapped and he still persisted on grabbing girls butts.

"Heh, the baka will never learn will he" Inuyasha said while helping his friend off the ground and bringing him closer to the fire, Miroku stared up with starry eyes. "Ahh but it was worth it, my friend, it was worth it"

"Come and get it" Kagome suddenly yelled out, making Inuyasha drop Miroku onto the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Inuyasha crowded around Kagome trying to get some of his favorite food, Ramen; he could live off this stuff, hell, he DID live off the stuff.

Kagome and Ramen were the only good things about the future. Everything else could go to hell for all he cared.

"Did you say something Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, sure that she had heard him speaking, but it had only been a faint whisper so she wanted to make sure.

"No I didn't, what makes you say that" He said, cocking his head to the side. As he did, he caught site of what looked like the glimmer of a smirk on Miroku's face, but thought he was hallucinating, for when he turned to fully look at the monk, there was no trace of the look left. So he shook his head and turned his attention back to Kagome.

"What did you say? I didn't catch that last part"

Sigh "Never mind Inuyasha never mind"

"Feh, whatever" _What's her problem'_ He thought sullenly.

Sigh_'He's probably thinking about Kikyo again, every time she comes within twenty feet of us he goes running to her, I don't think I can take it anymore, there's no room in his heart for me, maybe I should just give up and go home, I can never compete with her, she got Inuyasha's heart, she's already won'_ Kagome deliberated desolately, sure she would never have her loves heart.

"Come on everybody, lets get to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and like Inuyasha said, we're leaving at the crack of dawn" Kagome said brightly, hiding her true feelings underneath her cheerful exterior.

So the six travelers, started to get ready for bed, Inuyasha jumping into the tree he had chosen, Kagome rolling out her sleeping bag and giving one to Sango. Miroku just got up and left to find a tree trunk to lie against, and with his staff in hand, went to sleep.

"Good night Kagome, Miroku" Sango yawned out. "G-night Sango" Kagome sleepily said back. "Night Inuyasha" She added. "Good night" _My Kagome, I'll make sure you never have to worry'_

And with that every one fell asleep.

Or so they thought.

Hours later a stealthy figure got up from where they were sleeping and, with furtive glances over their shoulder, began walking into the woods. The person went to a secluded part of the forest and left 20 yen (not sure how Japanese payment works) on the ground and sat back and waited. In a small amount of time the forest seemed to move. Shifting shape as it became a little nymph.

"Ahh so you are here" Said the individual "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show and that I would have to take this money back with me"

"You would not have made it ten feet" The Nymph scoffed "Now tell me again why it is that you wanted me to do this thing for you"

"I'm sorry I cannot disclose that information right now, you will however find out in time, just be patient, but I must be going now or the members of my group will miss me, it is nearing daylight"

With that the figure left, back to camp to appear as though nothing had transpired.

End Chapter 1

Well what do you think? Is it good? Flames are welcome, but this is my first Inuyasha fic so please be easy. So who was the person who went to the nymph? And was that bite an accident? Well you'll just have to read and find out.


	2. What the hell?

Disclaimer: Yeah yea you know the drill. I don't own Inuyasha or the rest of the characters so don't sue me.

"Talking"

Thinking'

Scene change

Chapter 2

What the hell?

Next Day

The day was gorgeous. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and this is what got our favorite jewel shard detector up.

Kagome opened one eye and groaned, covering her head with her sleeping bag as she tried to go back to sleep.

"Oi wench, get up, the suns shining and we were supposed to leave hours ago. I would have gotten you up earlier but Sango wouldn't let me" Kagome opened her eyes again to find a furious hanyou, ventilating in her face, her breath hitched in her throat, even mad, the half-breed still had the most amazing molten gold eyes. She found herself getting lost in them.

**Sigh **_I wish he'd look at me the way he did when he thought I was Kikyo, but it will never happen, he loves her too much to look at me that way again, or at least not consciously, knowing that it is me he is looking at '_

"What's that wench?"

_Oh my God, did I say that out loud?'_ Kagome thought frantically, looking from side to side, eyes wide, trying to remember if she had.

Inuyasha's POV

_I could have swore I heard her say something. Something about Kikyo… And me… And her. Didn't hear enough of it to get anything else, weird, my hearing should have picked it up if she had said anything at all'_ He continued thinking as he saw her eyes getting larger and larger, soon they were about as big as those things they call plates' in the future.

"Course not, what would I say so early in the morning to a ass like you" Kagome said crossly, trying to get him off her tail. Inuyasha sputtered, got up, and went walking down the road towards their destination.

Sango and Miroku looked over to each other wondering what had gotten into their usually happy friend. Inuyasha was the one who was normally cross, not Kagome.

The object of their thoughts got up, turned to them with her brightest smile and said, "Lets go you guys, we don't want to fall behind" She told them while shaking out her sleeping bag and folding it up. Shippo jumped up into her arms, oblivious to anything, as usual, while the other two fell to the ground twitching.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other when they finally got up, even more confused about what just happened, before taking off running to catch up to their friends.

Later in the day

"Inuyasha, why can't we stop and eat! I'm starving!" Kagome whined as she hopped around him, hoping it would make him stop.

Inuyasha walked on, looking strait ahead, one eyebrow twitching.

_She called me an ass. She called _me_ an _ass _How dare she call me a ass!'_ He could still just NOT get over the fact that she had called him a ass, and he had been sulking all day because of it, not that he would tell anyone that was the reason.

Sango was hungry also and didn't want to wait until Kagome wore him down. "Miroku, go persuade him to stop will you? I'm hungry too and I'm sure you are too. Please?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes, knowing he couldn't refuse; no one could refuse the puppy dog look.

Miroku shook his head in defeat and started walking up to the enraged hanyou. He spoke softly to Kagome, telling her that he would handle it and to leave. So she walked back to Sango and Shippo and they all watched on as Miroku took care' of it.

"Inuyasha, you can not keep sulking about the fact that Kagome called you an ass." He said quietly, leaning in to make sure that he listened.

"Feh, I'm not sulking, and even if I were, I wouldn't be sulking because of that. What do I care what Kagome thinks of me. She's nothing to me, just my shard detector, yup that's all she is to me." Inuyasha asserted vehemently

Miroku chuckled, almost inaudibly; only Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked it up.

"Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that, and if you _aren't_ sulking, why won't you let us stop for lunch? Or are you doing this to spite Lady Kagome for calling you an ass?" Miroku supposed sardonically, laughing at the way his friend kept trying to hide his feelings for the young Miko who was walking in the back with Sango.

"Feh, yeah right! It's nothing like that. Fine we'll stop but only for a couple of hours." Inuyasha grumbled, trying to get Miroku off his trail, that monk was too perceptive sometimes.

"Thank you, my friend" Miroku thanked him and scurried off before his moody friend could change his mind. When Miroku walked back to the girls, he saw them both looking at him expectantly. He smiled his trademark grin and said. "We're stopping to eat!" As one, the girls simultaneously jumped on Miroku and each gave him a kiss on the cheeks.

Miroku's eyes grew wide, if this was the thanks he would get for getting them something they want, he should do it more often. He then ruined the moment be touching the girl's butts and getting slapped, as usual.

Inuyasha had turned around to see what all the screaming was about when he saw Kagome jump up and hug Miroku. "Grrrrr, dumb bitch, she's gonna get groped if she keeps that up"

Inuyasha chuckled as he heard the resounding slaps that came from behind him; the monk would never learn. He turned to see Miroku lying on the ground, swirly eyed and grinning. Inuyasha then saw Kagome step over the Houshi and start to meander over, as though not fully intending to come and walk next to him.

He turned his head to walk strait again and to retain the impression that he was still mad at her when he felt the girl in question snake her arms around his belly and his perceptive ears picked up the whispered "I'm sorry" that came from those supple lips as she hugged him from behind.

Inuyasha stopped and turned around, still in her arms, and bent his head down to smell her hair. It smelled of strawberry and a unique scent that was only Kagome's. It was this smell that separated her from Kikyo. This scent that kept him from abandoning this whole excursion. Kikyo actually owed her revenge to her incarnation. If it weren't for Kagome, he would have given up long time ago. She kept everything alive, she was the one that put a smile on his face as he saw her waking up and doing her morning routine of stretching, being able to see that tiny, white belly of hers, even though he knew he would never be able to touch it as he so often dreamt of doing.

She was his everything. It was then that he finally figured out, that he didn't love Kikyo anymore. He would always love her. But he could never be _in_ love with her. Not after meeting Kagome, seeing someone of flesh and blood instead of just a dead corpse that lived off souls. Kagome's soul was so big not even Kanna's mirror could hold all of it. She was so giving had such a loving heart. And she accepted him for who he was; not wanting to change him, make him human.

_I love you Kagome. I finally realize that. Its taken me so long, but I finally realize it.'_

"You what?" Kagome's head snapped up, hitting Inuyasha's head in the process. She was sure that she had heard him say _I love you Kagome'_

"I didn't say anything" _Oh shit did I say that out loud? No, I'm not ready to tell her yet; there is no way I said that out loud. Absolutely no way'_

"But I would have sworn I heard you Inuyasha" Kagome looked around and discovered they were alone; the others had gone on ahead of them.

"But I didn't say anything Kagome, your hearing things" Inuyasha looked down at her panicked eyes, and watched as they grew in realization. _Inuyasha can you hear me?'_ Kagome thought, testing her theory.

"Course I can hear you, member? The ears?" He said, pointing to them. "Inuyasha. I didn't say that out loud"

Inuyasha stilled. "What?"

"Inuyasha I think something happened to us when we got bit by those bugs. Think of something, anything, and I'll tell you what you thought" Kagome commanded hoping against hope that she was right in her belief and she wouldn't look like a complete idiot.

_I want Ramen soup'_

"Well of course you want Ramen soup dummy, you always want Ramen soup" Inuyasha's eyes grew as round as saucers. _See, I told you'_

"Oh Kami-sama, this is not good" Inuyasha started to pace, walking back and forth in front of Kagome, he was walking so fast he wore a whole in the ground after five minutes.

_Inuyasha lets just go ahead and catch up with the others, and then we'll see what we can do ok?'_

Sighing, the dog demon agreed. "Ok let's go." And with that they plodded on, thinking again and again how they were going to get out of this one.

And Kagome was so shocked that she could read Inuyasha's mind that she forgot all about his little confession in his head.

So what do you think of this chapter? I have the third chapter already typed up, but after that it may take me a while to update.


	3. Shocked

Disclaimer: Yeah yea you know the drill. I don't own Inuyasha or the rest of the characters so don't sue me.

"Talking"

Thinking'

Scene change

**Chapter 3**

**Shocked**

That Same Day

Inuyasha and Kagome got back to the camp in a trance, neither could believe it, they could read the others mind. Kagome kept chanting, in her head, Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God' And Inuyasha was walking, shell-shocked, his mind a blank except for Kagome's chanting. They made it to camp and Miroku, Sango and Shippo walked out to meet the dazed pair. All their faces held concern as they watched their two friends slowly approach.

"Inuyasha? Kagome?" Both Sango and Miroku started out simultaneously, Shippo just whimpered and crawled up to Kagome, she brushed past him and went to sit on the log that was in front of the blazing hot fire, Inuyasha stood quietly by her side. Shippo started to whimper and ran to sit on Sango's shoulder. Miroku and the tajiya walked as one to the unseeing couple. Miroku tapped Inuyasha's shoulder then jumped back as the hanyou whirled around with a growl.

"Ah heh, well at least that got a response out of you, now for Lady Kagome" Miroku said apprehensively, one hand behind his head, while both Shippo and Sango hid behind him. "What do you want Monk?" Inuyasha ground out, pissed at being interrupted from his unthoughts.

"Well Inuyasha, we were worried-"A livid Sango cut off Miroku. "We were troubled when you didn't come barging over here yelling at Kagome to make you some Ramen noodles as usual" She accused while stepping out from behind Miroku, unafraid of the fuming hanyou.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not like that" This got even Kagome's attention and she turned from staring at the fire to staring up at Inuyasha along with the others, eyebrows raised. "What!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, every one knows that you're always mean, especially to me and Kagome" Shippo put in his two cents worth of getting everything back to normal by insulting the ruffled hanyou, hoping he would chase after the little kitsune as usual.

"Oh Shippo, come here" Kagome crooned out to her little baby (for all those who don't know, Shippo is not really Kagome's baby, she just calls him that) Shippo squealed and jumped happily into her wide-open arms.

"Kagome you sure had us scared, you were just walking there with a empty gaze, it was really scary," The baby kitsune said innocently his eyes open wide.

"I'm sorry Shippo, for scaring you, but you shouldn't talk like that about Inuyasha, he's just doing what he thinks is best, and he's also done a lot for us" She had felt Inuyasha starting to get angry and said that, hoping to divert a fight between her too favorite guys in the world.

Every one gawked at her, stunned, was this, the same Kagome who was the first to point out Inuyasha's faults? Needless to say, Inuyasha was the most shocked of all. _Its ok Inuyasha, I just didn't want you guys to argue again, I already have a headache_' the voice in his head reminded him of their current problem.

"Miroku," He started "What do you have on mind reading" the hanyou inquired. "Mind reading, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned. "Yeah mind readin' got anything on that?" He growled at having to repeat himself

"Well yes I do as a matter of fact, but it's at Lady Kaede's hut back at the village. Why do you ask?" Miroku said, curious as to the answer. "Well it seems me and Kagome here have a little problem" He told them. "Seems we can read each others minds" Inuyasha finished with a murderous glare towards Kagome.

"What!" She threw her hands up unwittingly dropping Shippo onto the ground. "Its not like I meant for this to happen, you think I want you to know my deepest, darkest thoughts?" Inuyasha slowly walked up to her, feral, as though stalking his prey. "Like what" He bent down and breathed slowly, sensually into her ear as soon as he got close enough

_Like my w-_

"Ahem" Someone coughed from behind the couple, putting her thoughts on hold. Inuyasha jumped up and away from the Miko, while she fell backwards towards the fire. His molten gold eyes had caught her cerulean blue ones, making it hard to breath.

Miroku and Sango exchanged a look that clearly said _This "problem" might just be for the better'_ The Monk and the Tajiya had been wondering ever since they met Inuyasha and Kagome, when they would finally get together, anyone could see the spark between them

"Ahem, did you say you could read Lady Kagome's mind?" Miroku turned to look at Kagome "And you his?"

"YES!" The duo screamed out three, simultaneously, irritated at having to repeat them selves over and over again. All three, one demon, two human all jumped back out of the wrath of the most unlikely pair, a Miko and a Hanyou.

"Ok Inuyasha but all my items on this subject are at Kaede's hut. We would have to walk all the way back there. And there is also a shard near, Sango and my self felt its aura as we were waiting for you to come"

Miroku was the first to step up. "Miroku" Sango said next "Maybe we could go back and Inuyasha and Kagome could stay and obtain the shard, since without her we would never be able to find the exact location on our own" She finished while stepping out from behind the lecherous monk, right into view of his "cursed" hand. The temptation was too great. Sango felt his hand on her butt and turned three shaded of red, one eyebrow started to twitch, a vein popping out on her forehead.

SLAP

Every one shook their heads except for the sweltering Slayer and the unconscious monk. "Miroku will never learn will he?" Shippo piped in. Kagome shook her head again, this time at the hanyou that was rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off.

_And what a nice ass it is_'

"What did you say" Inuyasha abruptly got up, suddenly sober. "I didn't say anything Inuyasha, I was about to say to Shippo "She looked meaningfully at Inuyasha "That, No, I guess he will never learn" She finished off while looking at the kitsune. She looked back at Inuyasha "I think we should follow Sango's plan Inuyasha"

"Ok"

"Oh come on Inu- What?" Kagome had prepared for a battle, but when Inuyasha had consented so easily she had been thrown. "I said, O K" The half-demon clarified, as he got up slowly off the ground and leaned into her. "But are you sure you want to leave those two alone? They might kill each other before they even get to Kaede's"

"Yes, that is why Shippo and Kilala are going with them" This got every one's attention and both Miroku and Sango turned to look at the young Miko. Kilala grunted and went back to sleep in her tree, happy just to be with her mistress.

Later That Day

Shippo whined and begged not to go with them. "Kagome" He said in that sweet little voice of his that was hard to resist. "Don't make me go with them. PLEASE!!" He latched onto her leg and held on tight.

"Shipp-" "Hey get off her leg Runt, you're going that that's final, got that?" Shippo put his head down like a kit that had just been chastened by his father. He ran off towards the waiting pair and they were off, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to their thoughts.

Well there's the third chapter, after this it might take me a while to get new chaps up, so just be please. Sorry it's short, I'll make the next one longer.


End file.
